Blaarg
"Blarg welcomes challenge. Blaarg is Blaarg-Goddess of Fire; of the ChainBreakers. Blaarg thinks you will lose" ... "Chain-Breakers fight as one" History Joining the Chain Breakers Blaarg (and other young Orcs) was captured experimented on during her youth in a secret Chemist Lab. During her escape three of her friends died, alone and despondent she headed out to find the Chain Breakers, who had by this time gained a large reputation. Impressed and desperate for a home; Blaarg set out to find them. Acting-chief Zorg invited her to join the horde. After Grimbad returned to lead the Chain breakers to a new victory- Melkor, the clans sharman suddenly fell into a rip in time-space, his staff flung into Blaarg's lap. With her mentor Melkor gone, Blaarg trembling; picked up the staff and swore to honor him by carrying it proudly into every battle. Blaarg uses her knowledge in magic and alchemy to aid the Clan and guard those she views as innocent. Her proficiency in Fire-magic is growing quickly. She becomes the acting-clan shaman and has a dislike for the undead. Dark Days Ayelet While visiting the township of Ayelet a dark mist-like creature attacked Skulwolf. The half-breed gibbering in Abyssal left Zorg and Blaarg no choice but to defend themselves but just as she went to swing her magestaff -Blaarg blacked-out. When all the three had their wits back, Skulwolf and Blaarg complained of impaired vision. Later Blaarg met a Spirit which began speaking about the increase of dark omens and the oncoming apocalypse. Soon after, others with ailments of the eyes; appealed to Blaarg to tell them what she could see a but Blaarg feared the words were evil and refused. Blaargs deeply disturbed by the demonic vision imbeded in her eyes hides deep into swampland, in hopes finding a cure. She takes the 'amulet of the grand champion’ from the mage guild vaults as added protection because Dragon magic is on the rise. Hamaglen A heavy fog looms over Hamaglen for days till adream of Dragons killing the Barbarian Queen is shared by everyone. The dream is true and the vision of the dead Barbarian can been seen from the keeps view installing everyone with overwhelming fear. Ayelet Blaarg leaves the swampland to visit Ayelet, it's risky for her but she needs surplus. Set on by Murder Elfs, and afraid the shaman hides in a seedy inn, and is quickly discovered by her pursuers. Weary, alone and unable to escape, she gives in to Vit and reveals the final wording of the Demon summoning. Meanwhile, the Black Watch of Ayelet has deduced that a Lich has arisen from the mass and is marching on the township. While trying to avoid bounty hunters Blaarg pulls the evil spirit from squirrel and eating it is tainted by ELSWAYNE. With time running out warriors amass to fight Lich King and undead demons and Blaarg is taken out to perform the first of four rituals to seal tears in reality. A dark creature emerges from the Aether and attacks the group. After the fight, Blaarg informs the party she told Vit the secret of her eyes in exchange for impedimenta needed to close the tears. The reaction not good and in fear Blaarg runs away. The party employs Moonmoon to close the second tear, but loses track of him in the ensuing battle with the A ether creature. On their attempt to find the were-orc, they instead find Vit and a group of Murder elf using the Demonic ritual and a fight breaks out. Sithrak and Zorg are sucked into the demonic realm as the ritual is disrupted. Magic and Trials Hamaglen The magic lay-lines of Elgardt are shifting and all the magic users can feel it under their feet. Blaarg and Moonmoon run around sowing magic cyrstal seeds everywhere and Blaarg locks away the natural magics in Sentinel Hill, hoping to stop further tears in world. Blaarg gains power from the magic lay-lines but Karavan gets more power. Blaarg miss Zorg. Ayelet Kaldash approaches Blaarg for magic advice, on summoning demons, Blaarg tells him that she can but it's not something she has done before or recommend. Later the undead merc asks the same thing. This time Blaarg is not concerned for her interviewer and only demands payment: 300 gold and Halfling to eat, surprisingly the deal is struck. Nia requires her fellow guild member to help her raid the Magic University. Although a few members get captured and Blaarg us wounded, the mission is successful. Kaldash, Paladin and Osmoidain find Blaarg and heal her. They ask about her actives but she brushes them off. They then enquire about the demon summoning ritual which Blaarg begrudingly obliges in performing with the undead Osmoidain. The Demon is slain and it's seance traped in a necklace, a fight breaks out between the sharman and the group of pinkies. Back in town Blaarg is put on trial for murder and despirte having a nervous breakdown from benign chained and caged, Blaarg and Ice Princess turn the trial into a witch hunt against those who captured her. Everybody is exciled from the Shire. Hamlegen is dying. Zorg pulls himself from demon realm, and meets up with Skulwoolf and Blaarg again. Blaarg puts little bit of healing magic in Melkors staff. The Chain Breakers are hired to rescue a wondering humans wife and two children from Razorback gang so Blaarg goes into black market to set up meeting. While waiting for Blaarg to come back Zorg and Skulwoolf are approached to help apprehend Asmodeus and his demonic amulet, for crimes against the Shire. After a hearty battle the orc sharman took demon necklace and tired to lock its hell fire away from other races, but the ritual failed.The group returned to the township and collected the bounty on the undeads head, but Blaarg kept the demonic amulet. Blaarg met with the SIC of the Razorback gang, in goblin territory and managed to impressed him and got a meeting with Razorback gang leader arranged. Blaarg created an alliance with the Razorbacks - trading the necklace for four children and four women. When presented with the newly freed slaves the Man informed Blaarg his family was dead and he didn't want to pay for the ChainBreakers efforts. Displeased the orcs brock his knees and after treating,healing and demanding he care for the eight strangers-left. Blaarg with Black kilt and Moonmoon meet Ys’Teef and her consults on the road. After a brief exchange Moonmoon gives the Rift stone to Ice Princess after checking with the shaman. The group heads back to the township but before they go very far the group see a solider from Draconian University and the inhuman and goddess hide so to not talk to him. As the university has put a bounty out for non-human mages Back in town an archer, scared tells Blaarg about a monster that killed his trading group. Blaarg investigates and finds it already dead. Blaarg takes magic string and stinger from it's tail but cuts the back of her hand. Her arm becomes heavy and starts to look like rhino hide, before the shaman can examine the wound more. The Ice princess arrives asking help to close the last plane-riff. Sharman speaks her words and a sharp pain go up Blaargs arm. She falls to her knees as four dark spirits slide out of rift as it closes. Blaargs can't focus to fight- her arm hurting too badly. After, at the bequest of her allies she traps the spirits into the Rift stone. Blaarg no like the sound of this new gang 'Pigstickers' so goddess gets an archer to go find the paladin and Moonmoon. Soon all people come, and they attack the gang. the healers use all their craft to keep the attacking force alive and are success in destroying the gang. Moonmoon and Blaarg claim the battle area as Orc land. Later Blaarg performs a little ritual on a new comer bard, binding their fates and the land together... OTHER WORLDS: Having become familiar with the Arcana holding the worlds together by her experience of closing three gashes in the panes of reality and on the search for more power, more Horde, more lands to claim as her own Blaarg; goddess of fire, goes to Scy’Kadia. But the magic there is strange and the Orcs are of a different breed. http://scykadia.wikia.com/wiki/Blaarg —————————Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Chain-Breaker